You All Deserve Each Other
by Thornsword
Summary: Dan Howell is the errand boy for the popular girls at Uni. he has to carry shopping, order drinks and even ask out guys for them. One fateful day at Starbucks, however, the guy they want Dan to ask out for them... is his boyfriend. heavily inspired by Rhianonymous's story.


**Hey guys!**

**So, this story is dedicated to Rhianonymous. I literally just stole her story (with permission!) and changed one thing. Anyway, you should go check out her story before you read this so you can just shake your head at how much of a leech I am.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil, and, despite the 'evidence' put together by the Phandom, I doubt they will ever be getting together. **

**Here we go!**

**Phan status – **together

**Warnings – **swearing

If you asked Dan Howell what he currently thought about school, he'd probably just swear at you.

For one, he didn't even _want _to be a lawyer, so why the _fuck _was he taking law?

He was also the errand boy for the popular bitches.

Shopping? He was carrying the bags

Coffee? He was ordering, picking up, and generally doing anything besides having coffee

Cute guy? Dan had to ask him out _for _the girls

Lunch line? He was queueing

Lines in general? He was queueing

Test? He took the notes

You get the general idea.

The one thing Dan _did _like about going to this Uni, was that it was he was closer to where his boyfriend, Phil lived.

Phil was the most adorably innocent person you could ever meet and Dan loved him to bits.

They rarely got to see each other in person, but the six-hour-long skype conversations somewhat made up for that.

Of course, this mainly consisted of Dan complaining about his 'friends.'

Phil desperately wanted to take Dan away from those people and let him find some friends that actually like him and didn't just use him for stupid mundane tasks.

And he really, _really _didn't like the fact that Dan had to ask out other boys. Even if it was for someone else.

Dan POV

I was stuck in _yet another fucking shoe shop._

I sat on one of the seats with armrests, placed there purely for all the guys who don't want to stand up for five hours while the girls try on fifty million pairs of high heels.

That all look _exactly the same._

I felt my phone buzz and quickly tried to pry it out of the pocket in my skinny jeans.

_Hey Bear! Fancy a movie night tonight? Xx_

I smiled at the prospect. I did have a couple of things I was supposed to read through… But I can do it later.

_Definitely! Mine or yours? x_

I glanced up at the pale-pink shop. I wish they would just _get it over with_ already.

_Hmmm… how about mine? Bring snacks!_

I chuckled at his immediate response.

_K, see you later! Xx_

Phil was a Youtuber and had over four million subscribers, so he's usually really busy editing and things. I have a youtube channel as well, with around 91 thousand subscribers, but between that and my law degree, we don't get to see each other often enough.

I slumped back in the chair and closed my eyes.

"Howell! Come on, we're leaving!" Miranda called. I grumbled and gathered all their other bags before joining them at the cash register.

There was four of them all together; Miranda, with her fake tan and revealing clothes, Penelope with her snobbish ways and catty behavior, Taylor with her bullying tendencies and scary persona and Ellen with her snide comments and forever upturned nose.

The guy manning the register gave me a sympathetic glance as the girls paid for their ridiculously over-priced heels and walked out of the shop, with me trailing behind.

"Hey girls" Miranda called in her annoyingly high-pitched voice "let's all go get Starbucks!"

The rest of them squealed in agreement and they changed directions, leaving me to dawdle behind and question how _anyone _could go out with this bunch.

When we arrived at the café, they chose a table, gave me their orders, let me put down the ton of bags I was carrying and shooed me toward the line.

Ten minutes and four soy lattes later, I could finally take my spot at the end of the table and drink my caramel macchiato in peace.

I had just taken my first sip when Ellen whispered excitedly: "hot celebrity alert!"

I groaned internally – I had already had to ask out three guys today, and three out of four girls have dates, I mean boy toys for Friday night.

The other girls immediately shut up and looked around like the clown games you see in carnivals.

"He's right _there!" _Ellen whispered, staring out the window and not-so-subtly pointing in the other direction.

I looked up dejectedly, cringing at what hot guy I would potentially have to ask out for Penelope.

"It's _Amazing freaking Phil!_"

My face split into a huge grin as I saw my boyfriend of five years sitting just on the other side of the café from us.

He smiled back at me and waved.

"_He's waving! Omfg he's actually waving at me!" _Penelope gushed and waved back like a madman, hurriedly smoothing out her hair and shortening her dress.

_Can you believe them? _I texted Phil.

I saw him look down at his phone and chuckle. He looked up and shook his head.

"Why did he shake his head?!" Penelope asked, lightly deflated.

"Because he was waving at _me_, bitch" Taylor said and smiled sweetly at him, waving flirtily.

"No way, he was waving at me" Ellen put in haughtily, puffing out her chest.

Oh Ellen, if only you knew Phil wasn't into boobs.

"Wrong answer, he was waving at me" Miranda quipped.

The girls glared at each other before Penelope looked at me.

"Well, Howell? What are you waiting for? Go see which one of us he was waving to! He obviously has a crush on _me _though…"

They started their cat fight up again and only stopped as I finished off my drink and stood up, smirking slightly.

I glanced at the girls as I was walking and stifled a laugh. They all looked desperate as _fuck._

Phil saw me coming and smiled.

"Hey" I said as I reached him.

"Hey" he replied

"So… those girls over there, the really desperate ones" I gestured over to the table I was previously sitting at "want to know if you fancy any of them. No? Oh that's too bad."

He laughed at my antics and stood up. "C'mere you, I haven't seen you in _ages._"

He wrapped his arms around my neck and I slid mine around his waist. When the embrace ended, we both kept our hands where they were.

"hey, I have an idea…" I whispered the plan in his ear and he laughed.

"Dan Howell, you are going to be a bad influence on me" he said cheekily.

I laced my hand in his and pulled him over to the table the girls were sitting at.

"Girls, Phil's kinda shy about these things, but he said he's just going to kiss the one he likes" I announced and a ripple of excitement went through the group.

Phil chuckled and pulled me towards him. "You're a sneaky little thing, aren't you?" he laughed

I smiled and closed my eyes as we leant in for a brief kiss. I smiled onto his lips, I hadn't kissed Phil in _ages._

We parted and Phil looped an arm around my waist. He turned towards the girls shocked faces.

"Sorry girls, but I'm gay and taken for the past five years" Phil addressed, giggling slightly as Miranda became angry, Penelope had adorned an expression of disgust and both Taylor and Ellen were still in shock.

"Bye! I don't think I'll be sitting with you again!" I said cheerfully as Phil directed me towards the exit, smiling proudly.

"Oh! And one more thing!" I turned in Phil grasp "You're a slut, you're a bitch, you're a twat, you're a snob and you all deserve each other."

I took Phil's hand in mine and ran out of the café before the rampage started.

"I'm really proud of what you did today" Phil whispered as we were cuddled up on Phil's couch, re-watching Buffy the vampire slayer. From the very beginning. They had just gotten up to the part where Angel turns up for the first time and calls himself 'a friend.'

"Thanks" I said as I snuggled up closer to Phil's chest.

"Hey phil?"

"hmm?"

"I think I'm gonna drop out of Uni, focus more on youtube for a bit"

Phil smiled down at me.

"I think that suits you a lot better."

**AAAAAAND, CUT!**

**I had a lot of fun writing that… I hope you had fun reading it!**

**Once again, go check out Rhianonymous's story. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviews/follows/favourites!**

**Over and out!**

**_Thornsword_**


End file.
